Always you
by Zellarest
Summary: Arthur tries to give Molly a special breakfast in bed after all the work she gets done, but forgets one thing: the girls' staircase. / MollyArthur for Nina!


An Arthur/Molly for Nina! WELCOME BACK, LOVE. Sorry for the lateness!

Words: 1150

.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.

The soft morning light was just beginning to flitter in through the windows. Dust shone as it danced through the air. There was little noise throughout the castle at that particular time of day, but it was perfect. As the scrawny, redheaded boy drew closer and closer to the warm smell of pastries and buttery toast—oh he could _taste_ it on his tongue—his steps grew quicker and lighter. The smacks grew dull and gentle the closer he became to his destination: the kitchens.

Arthur only just managed to compose himself before pushing the door open enough and rushing in. The smell engulfed him as soon as he walked in—of breads just out of the oven so that the butter just _melted_ on the surface, eggs simmering and crackling in their pans, and fluffy pancakes rising.

With a start, he spotted his favorite house elf. "Harold!"

The bony elf jumped and turned, a wide smile on his face. "Mr Weasley! Oh how good it is to see you again!" he exclaimed and tottered over to him.

Arthur grinned. "No need," he assured him, gesturing for him to stop and coming to him. "How are since I saw you last, Harold?"

"Oh just fine sir, just fine." he tittered, wagging a finger at him. "I know what you're really here for, sir, don't try to fool me, sir."

Arthur didn't appreciate the title, but he didn't correct him. The elf wouldn't stop now, he figured.

Harold continued without waiting for an answer. "I've got that tray ready for you, sir. For your miss."

"Oh... it's not—" he rushed, red in the face.

"No need to tell me, sir, I understand quite well," he murmured and lifted the metallic tray from the counter.

Still an unflattering scarlet, Arthur took the tray from him and mumbled a quick, "Thank you."

Harold smile and bowed. "It is my pleasure sir, my pleasure to serve you."

Arthur scurried out of the kitchens, keen to avoid any more of Harold's comments.

The small vase settled in the corner of the tray brought itself to his attention as it reflected the light now flooding in from the windows into his eyes. Scrambling for his wand, carrying the tray, and walking at the same time wasn't exactly convenient, but he managed to grab hold of his wand. Swirling it over the vase, he cast a conjuring charm. A gentle white rose with a single wilting petal appeared in it. Quickly picking the petal off and tossing it behind him, he headed up the staircase leading up from the platform.

.

The sunlight that poured in from the windows glared into her closed eyes, effectively waking her up from her sleep. With a groan, Molly threw an arm over her eyes and pulled up the covers over her face. At such an ungodly time of the morning, she wasn't about to jump out of bed and burst into cheerful song.

"Merlin, who opened the windows?" someone else moaned.

Molly pulled the covers off her face. She fixed her dormmate with a confused stare.

"I thought you did."

"Hell no. You're the morning person, not me."

"Well I didn't open them!"

Another girl growled and yelled, "By Godric's chest hair, can someone just please shut the bloody curtains?"

"We're busy if you didn't notice, Marth—"

There was a loud crash from downstairs. Each girl fell silent and looked to each other.

"The common room, do you think?"

"I don't know. Let's find out!"

They all tore back the covers and raced down the staircase, except for Martha. She stayed put until begrudgingly following after them. In their hurry down the stairs, they didn't give mind to their wear. Every last girl was still in their night clothes.

It wasn't a moment until they had reached the common room. Molly gave a gasp.

There, in a fetal position on the throw rug, covered in all sorts of mess, was a redheaded boy.

"Arthur?" the girl who called out Martha exclaimed.

"Alice, help me see if he's okay... I don't know how to—"

"I got this," she assured her and leaned down to check his pulse.

"Do you think he was jinxed?" Molly questioned, observing the scrawny boy and his position closely.

Alice drew her lips into a line. "Ah, no... suspect he just slid down the stairs, really," she nodded as she said this.

Molly was a bit suspicious. "How do you suppose that?"

Alice held up a dainty white rose that looked ready to fall apart as evidence. "I don't think he made all this up for himself..." she murmured softly.

Molly, still staring at the rose, whispered, "Me either."

"Is he alive?" Martha snapped impatiently.

The boy shifted in his spot on the floor. With a groan, he attempted to right himself.

"Oh yes," Alice trilled pleasantly. "I think so."

"What in the name of Merlin just happened?"

"I think you fell down the stairs," Alice sang softly. "Or, more accurately, _slid_ down the stairs?"

Arthur gave her the same confused stare Molly did when she woke up. Then he shrugged and stood up, only to notice he was covered in several awful things. For one, his hair was covered in scrambled egg. His sleeve was soaked with orange juice. With a sigh, he started combing the egg out of his hair with his fingers.

Alice and Martha both went back up to the dormitory to change. Molly stayed behind.

"So... you didn't know about the stairs?"

"If did, I wouldn't have done this now would I?" he muttered sourly.

"You're like, what a third year? How did you not know that the girls' staircase protects against boys?"

The frown formed on his lips slowly, gradually. "I've never had reason to go up there before, I guess."

There was silence for a few moments. Arthur rolled up his shirt sleeve and leaned down to pick up a metallic tray from the floor.

"So who was all of this for anyway?"

"A girl who's been working herself half to death with her studies. I figured she deserved a good surprise for once."

"Oh. This girl got a name?"

"Oh. Um..."

"Don't worry, I won't tell her. Is it Alice?"

"Oh—no, no!" he rushed.

Molly frowned. "Who, then?"

Arthur flushed. With a quick swipe of his wand, he cleared the rest of the stuff from the rug.

"You know, I really have to go. I'll see you!" he muttered, scurrying out of the common room through the portrait.

"You still owe me an explanation!" she called after him, but he was long gone.

It wasn't until many years later that she realized who this girl was, and why she was so important. Because it was her.

"Always you," Arthur murmured quietly into her ear on their wedding day.

.,.,.,.


End file.
